


The Raven's Flower

by Midori_Fuse



Series: One-shots (plotless) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Fuse/pseuds/Midori_Fuse
Summary: No plot really just fluff, kind of. Draco keeps receiving flowers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-shots (plotless) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191089
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Raven's Flower

The first time it happened Draco had been sorting through potion ingredients in the downstairs room. He had heard a noise and when he looked up… found only a flower.

There was nothing extraordinary about the flower. He ran a series of detection spells on it but it carried no magic. It was entirely harmless and insignificant. Finding it thusly, he left it, resolving to continue his work. He had several more potions to perfect and tests to pass before becoming a Healer. He couldn’t afford to become distracted. 

Slowly the flower withered and died on his windowsill, as he was so consumed by his work he barely noticed it.

\--------------------

The next one appeared perhaps a week later. Maybe two? He hadn’t really been keeping track. 

It was near identical to the last. 

The soft golden petals glinting in the light morning sun on the kitchen windowsill, its arrival barely making a creak as Draco bustled around making himself a quick breakfast. The blonde was muttering something as he cooked, presumably notes or potion ingredients. 

Draco was starting to stress due to a certain potions final he had later, evident by the now burning toast. 

The blonde swore once before scrapping off the top, lathering it with some butter and marmalade, and rushing out the door. 

And there lay the flower, delicate but dying beneath the soft rays on the windowsill, waiting for its own inevitable demise to come, left alone and unwanted by the blonde.

\----------------------------

At least a month had passed before the next one appeared. 

In that time the blonde had finished Healing and Potions Mastery and had secured a position at St Mungos.

Draco heard a fluttering behind him on his lunch break in his office, before finding another one of the soft golden flowers. 

Absently he used a series of detection charms, but he knew it would come up empty. He plucked the flower off the top of his desk, twirling it between his fingers. 

It was an uncommon flower, at least in wizarding customs. He vaguely recalled it as being some kind of Muggle weed but he couldn’t quite recall.  
Summoning another glass of water the blonde placed it gently back inside and went back to eating his lunch. He had a potions convention to attend the next week and had to make sure none of the hospital work was left unfinished. 

\------------------------

By the time the next one turned up, Draco had a visited a series of libraries collecting books on botany. He had searched through the Wizarding Archives but found very little, and instead resorted to looking through the Muggle ones. 

The flower was a weed. Sometimes used in teas or herbal brews or natural medicines in some cases. However, the plant itself, was largely ignored, and often poisoned or weeded. It was considered a nuisance, something to be overlooked and ignored. 

Despite the mixed messages of the flower, it was beautiful.

He spun the flower round in his grip before setting it down beside the last one he had preserved in water with a few charms.

\------------------------

Several more appeared over the course of the next few months. One came on the day of his promotion to head of the Experimental Potions Department. The promotion meant that he had a different office and work area, but nevertheless the flowers kept coming. 

The golden Dandelions kept permanently under a Statis charm in a water vase on his desk. Their petals as soft and delicate as they day they each arrived. 

\-------------------------

Usually the blossoms appeared on important occasions. A celebration. A birthday. A promotion. A memorial. 

But several had appeared lately almost out of nowhere. Draco wasn’t sure what to make of it, but still they kept coming. 

He picked the latest one up and added it to the others before heading out for his lunch plans.

Hopefully he would be able to put the past behind him after today. He just wasn’t sure Harry Potter was likely to hold their childhood grudges. 

He sighed.

\--------------------------------------

A month later and they were coming several times a week. Sometimes even more than one in a day, but only ever one at a time.

The blonde smiled down at the growing piles of jars, glasses and vases scattered around his office ranging from his desk to the windowsill and even his bookcases. Several shelves of which were Muggle botany books about flowers and weeds. Dandelions and the language of flowers. Ultimately he found nothing of use, nothing that he could link to a sender or purpose let alone an identity, but it was a relaxing read when life became hectic. 

\--------------------------

They had been coming less lately, still there though. 

Life had become a little crazy. He had been trying to develop a new line of potions as a quick response measure for wizards in the field. Not all of them were making it home.

The Aurors had recently heard increased movements of a Dark Uprising. Voldemort wannabes more or less. 

It was unlikely to result in another war, but the field Aurors fought them week in and out trying to wipe out each and every one of them, trying to bring them to justice. Each mission seemed better than the last, but as the wizards carved their way into the heart of the rebellion, they seemed to be facing darker magic with every curse. Harry had been in Draco’s ward more than once in the last week. 

Still, the blossoms didn’t halt entirely. They just slowed for a time… until Draco was able to return his attention to them. 

Until such a time as he was able to smile and stroke their petals as a new one arrived instead of throwing a grim sort of smile towards the window before spelling it into a jar as he hurried into his Healer robes, ready to receive the injured Aurors that had just apparated in after another mission. Some better off than others.

\-------------------------

It took then eight months to finally announce the end of the Uprising. Draco had barely seen any of the Aurors in the last month, which meant one of four things. 

1\. They were dead.

2\. The potions he made were working.

3\. They were out of country.

4\. They were slowly drowning under paperwork.

Given that Harry owled him a week later to ask when he wanted to meet up again for dinner, he suspected one of the latter two. 

Another dandelion was on his windowsill when he returned in the morning.

\--------------------------

It had been two years now since Draco had received his first flower. He was kind of sad he had let the first two wither and die, but he found them later and pressed them into bookmarks and kept them with him.

Two flowers sat on the windowsill that afternoon. The blonde didn’t even notice as he glanced at his… seventh? Eighth? Tempus charm in the last fifteen minutes. 

He was dying to leave but his understudy would arrive until six and he couldn’t leave the ward without someone managing it. 

A knock sounded at the door and before a second had passed he was shouldering on his coat and out the door. 

He had dinner plans with Harry that night. It had been a little over a year since they had gotten together. 

Draco came in the next morning, walking on air, to find the two dandelions on the windowsill.

The Draco’s eyes shone as he plucked the blossoms from their place and spun them betwixt his fingers, humming a very familiar tune among couples. 

An even more familiar tune among fiancés.

**Author's Note:**

> This.... I blame on my pet's... pet? Or my bean. Something like that. 
> 
> This is the (accidental) prompt for this. I take no credit for the photo.
> 
> Also, I was considering making Harry terminally ill sending flowers from hospital so this is so much fluffier! I'm proud. Lol.


End file.
